The present invention relates to a fixing device for fixing an element in an opening of a wall, as well as a method for fixing a fixing device to a wall.
In the automobile industry, components, in particular sensors (for example for restraining systems), are fixed in various ways to the vehicle. Typically, fixing methods such as screwing, riveting and bonding are used. Specifically in sensors in applications where safety is critical, such as for example airbag systems, secure mounting is of crucial importance. Firstly, correct mounting has to be ensured when leaving the factory. At the same time, however, the sensor also has to remain securely mounted in the correct location and position or has to be replaceable in a safe manner over the entire service life, in the event of repairs, amongst other things.
Thus in sensors which are available nowadays and which, for example, are fixed by a screw connection, in many cases the mounting is recorded. This may take place, for example, by the torque and rotational angle being monitored and registered during the screwing process.
A sensor module is disclosed in the publication DE 199 23 985 A1, in which the housing of an air pressure sensor, which is used for side impact sensing, is fixed to a wall in the vehicle via fixing means, for example screws.